The present invention relates to a nib replaceable writing instrument and more particularly, to a writing instrument having manually separable parts of nib and pen holder so that either new nibs or different gauges of pen point can be arbitrarily changed.
Conventional writing instruments, cellulose-nib or ball-nib pen for signatory, which is having a fastened or all-in-one part of nib and pen holder in favor of production and assembly line; therefore, it is impossible to separate nib from pen holder without proper tool or otherwise by destruction. Once the nib is broken or worn out, one can only discard the whole pen even if the pen holder is still in good shape. During the era of serious energy shortage like recent years, it is out prime responsibility to have limited energy and natureal resources fully and effectively utilized.
As the gauge or the finess of a conventional writing instrument is fixed, therefore, one has to provide several pieces of writing instruments for different purposes, such as for engineering drawing or for signatory.